


Mind Games

by NokiNoey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Asshole Harry, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Dirty Talk, Established Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Fingerfucking, Fuckbuddies, Headfucking, M/M, Niall Horan & Liam Payne Friendship, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Pining Niall, Porn With Plot, Riding, Top Harry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NokiNoey/pseuds/NokiNoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many months of playing along, Niall can no longer handle Harry's mind games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heigh-ho there, and thanks for clicking on my story! I love you already! <3 Just a quick warning for you all before you get to it: this is my first one direction story ever and it also happens to be my first story after a long hiatus from writing in general, so if my writing is a little off and my smut is horrible then I apologize because I’m a little rusty. Another thing I’d like to apologize for is any misspelling or misuse of British words. I’ve got a pretty good understanding of the slang and written language, but I brushed up on it just to make sure things were as accurate as possible, so I hope I did well. : )
> 
> H’anyways! This little piece here happened after an out-of-the-blue spark of inspiration and need to write something about fuck buddies and tons of headfucking, smut, pining Niall—you get the picture. xD The lyrics I added in are just there because they fit perfectly with the theme or scene, but I didn't write any scenes based on them though. Alright, enough of my rambling and let’s get to the reading. Enjoy!

  _'Cause I can't keep sleepin' in your bed if you keep messin' with my head. Before I slip under your sheets, can you give me somethin' please? I can't keep touchin' you like this if it's just temporary bliss._ _  
_

 

* * *

 

Niall exhaled deeply as his blue eyes stared up at the bumpy white ceiling from the living room couch in his flat, his right arm resting on the top of his forehead with his left on his stomach. He had been laying there for what seemed like ages just staring up at the ceiling and letting his mind wander. His original plan had been to sit and watch telly for the rest of the night in hopes of ridding himself of the boredom that had settled in, but the minute he took a seat the plan had changed and he decided instead to lie back to stare up at the ceiling and just listen to the noise coming from outside the window.

Bridgewick wasn’t a very big city, and neither was it incredibly exciting. Compared to the two other cities that it happened to be smacked in-between — and the plenty of others in the UK — made Bridgewick look like a small town in the middle of nowhere. Another funny thing was that for a city, there really wasn’t much to do there. All the pubs and clubs that the younger residents like him enjoyed visiting were over in the next city in Amberhalen. Niall didn’t mind though, there were some days that he appreciated the city’s non-existing night life and felt he chose the perfect place to live, but on other nights when he needed to have fun and let go he began to second guess his choice entirely. Either way, it was a good and safe city and Amberhalen and Tannisburg were only a train ride away if he ever felt the need to escape for the night.

Niall continued staring blankly up at the ceiling, not moving an inch until his mobile chimed and captured his attention. The blond lifted his bum a bit in order to shove a hand in his skinny jeans to fish out the device, and when he was successful he turned it over so the screen was facing him and saw that it was a text from Harry.

_Come to mine tonight._

It stated simply and Niall knew exactly what that meant. It didn’t mean come over and spend the night with me watching movies and hanging out; it was code for something else entirely.

For a couple of seconds, Niall laid there contemplating his three options: option one, he could come up with an excuse, option two, he could out-right lie to Harry, or three, not answer at all. While Niall would’ve loved to have gone with option three, he settled on option two because if he didn’t answer he knew Harry would start pestering him non-stop.

_Not feeling good._

The chime came again instantly, signifying a reply.

_Bullshit!_

Yeah, it _was_ bullshit, but he wasn’t going to tell Harry that. The less he said the quicker this conversation would end.

_I’m not lying. Stomach’s been acting up. Think it might be something I ate._

Like Harry would even give a shit anyway. There was only one thing that boy would want from Niall because it was what he _always_ wanted when he rang or texted the blond.

_Then take a pill. Need you, Ni._

Niall chuckled bitterly the second after reading that — now _that_ was bullshit. The lad knew exactly what Harry meant, the younger boy didn’t even need to clarify it because this wasn’t the first time he had said that. Harry didn’t mean he needed _Niall_ ; he meant he needed Niall’s _body_.

He wasn’t supposed to feel this way. He wasn’t supposed to feel bitter about the ways Harry “needed” him. He really wasn’t. He had promised himself that it wouldn’t mean anything, that it was just for fun, but he had never realised just how terribly _wrong_ he was.

Niall would never forget the first time he met Harry; it was almost a year ago now. That night the blond had been in the mood to escape Bridgewick for a while to have fun with some of his mates, and they had all decided to hit up one of the clubs in Amberhalen. The minute he arrived, Niall instantly got the drinks in, swallowing shot after shot and sweet drink after sweet drink until it blurred his judgment. Niall’s favourite song had then begun to play and he immediately headed to the dance floor on his own — his mates thought they were too cool to dance — not that Niall needed a partner anyways.

That was when he spotted Harry, or should he say when Harry spotted _him_.

The blond had been having a time dancing by himself, swaying his hips to the pulsating beat and caressing his body like he was the only one in the room when he felt a pair of strong arms wind themselves around his waist and warm lips press against his ear. ‘Hey there, beautiful’ were the first words Harry had spoken to him, and his deep voice and confidence had instantly drawn Niall in — don’t even get him started on when he turned around to _look_ at Harry afterwards. The two then exchanged names and began to flirt as they danced together for a little before things got heated, and Niall was following Harry out of the club to Harry’s flat. That night they had the most incredible sex Niall had had in a while, and he had secretly hoped afterwards that it wasn’t just a onetime thing only, despite how things like that went. Luckily for him though, Harry had taken an interest in him and they had agreed to enter a strictly sexual relationship.

For the first several months everything was good between them and there were no serious issues, but that was until halfway into the year when Niall began to fall in love with Harry. The minute the blond had realised this he was confused to say the least, but he was also scared. The day they agreed to start this “relationship” they had promised that things wouldn’t get complicated, and if it so happened that it did it would be called off immediately and they would go their separate ways. Niall didn’t want that though, he didn’t want to never see Harry again. So, he decided to keep his feelings a secret as best as he could despite the fact that he was rubbish at things that involved subtlety. While Niall didn’t throw himself at Harry at every given moment, there _were_ things he did for the other boy that weren’t normal in the kind of relationship they were in. Niall was okay with this though because Harry didn’t suspect a thing, or that’s how Niall liked to think. But from then on he was at Harry’s beck and call, giving his body to the younger boy and letting him use it however he pleased before he would throw Niall away like a piece of used up rubbish afterwards.

During his nights spent alone in his flat, Niall would spend hours trying to figure out why he had suddenly fallen in love with Harry. As far as he was concerned, Harry and he had nothing in common but the need to be sexually sated. Not to mention that Harry was a complete prick and treated Niall like shit whenever he was finished using him. But despite all this, Niall still came crawling back for more, and it scared him. He had heard that love could make people do stupid things, but he had never been aware just _how_ stupid those things could be. It also didn’t help that while Harry treated Niall horribly, when they had sex the younger boy would touch Niall with such gentleness and care as if he truly cared if Niall was being pleasured or not. And all these things did was just make Niall fall deeper in love with Harry because it gave the blond a slither of hope that maybe his feelings _were_ returned.

Another thing that was constantly on Niall’s mind was the way it almost seemed like Harry played with his emotions sometimes, as if he knew that what the blond felt for him was no longer just sexual and would use it to screw with him. The reason Niall thought this was because there were times where Harry would alternate between being a prick to being caring and kind, times where he would allow Niall to stay at his flat a little longer and watch a movie, or call a cab for him if Harry didn’t want him to stay any longer. There were also times where Harry would look at Niall like he was all that he wanted, and other times like he was nothing more than just a toy made for Harry’s own sexual gratification. And it drove Niall _mental_ because he couldn’t figure out if all of it was just a figment of his imagination, or if it was all real and happening. All these tiresome yet painful thoughts and emotions that bothered him nonstop, that caused him to lose sleep at night and focus during the day were constant reminders that his love for Harry was impossible. And it hurt; it _really_ hurt because Niall couldn’t handle all of Harry’s head games.

When the blond realised that he had yet to reply, he stared at his mobile screen for a minute, once again contemplating if he should reply or not. He knew he could just turn his mobile off, ignore all of Harry’s texts and tell him to fuck off without actually having to say it, but Niall also knew he wouldn’t do that — he would answer like he always did, even during times like these when he really didn’t want to. Lord knows that Niall had tried to rid himself of Harry, to escape the pain that came with him, but that seemed impossible too. Niall would admit it, Harry was a drug — he was Niall’s addiction — his first bad habit that the blond knew was bad for him but couldn’t stay away from. It was just impossible for him to deny Harry anything because he was so stupidly in love with him and wanted to give him everything he wanted, even if all he wanted was just Niall’s body.

_I’ll be there in an hour._

Niall placed his mobile on the coffee table and then headed to the bathroom for a shower. Before he could make it there though, he heard his mobile chime again. Walking back into the living room, he picked it up and slid it open to read the message.

_Make it a half an hour or you don’t get to cum tonight._

The look that Niall was giving his mobile now was almost comical and would have no doubt had Harry laughing if he could see it.

Was Harry taking the piss right now?

_The train only runs express on weekends to Amberhalen, and four and seven on weekdays. I won’t make it there in time._

Harry’s reply came instantly and Niall gripped his mobile tighter in his hand, scowling at the screen as if it was Harry’s face.

_That’s not my problem. You wanna cum tonight? Then make it happen. Tick tock, Nialler._

Niall could practically see the smirk on Harry’s face right now.

“Arsehole!” He grumbled with a shake of his head.

While Niall may be in love with Harry, sometimes he couldn’t stand the cocky bullshit that came out of Harry’s mouth — or texts for that matter. However, being denied an orgasm was not something Niall wanted to experience tonight, so he chucked his mobile on the couch and then headed back to the bathroom to have a quick shower. Niall had no idea how he was supposed to make it to Amberhalen in a half an hour —it was impossible, that was unless he ran to Harry’s flat once he left the railway station. Niall didn’t own a car; he didn’t see the point in it if he lived in a city where walking, buses, and trains were people’s main way of travelling — the blond liked to think that owning a car was the last option on the list in terms of transport for city people. 

After spending most of his shower contemplating on how he was going to make it to Harry’s place in time, Niall quickly washed up and threw on a clean pair of clothes before grabbing his mobile and keys and heading out the door.

As he walked down the street, all Niall could hope was that he would make it to Harry’s flat in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys enjoyed it! I sure did when I wrote it. Also, don't be afraid to let me know what you think about it!
> 
> Stay tuned lovelies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow! I am _so_ sorry for how long I took to update. I literally have been working on this chapter for almost a week now just proof-reading it and moving things around so it would sound better, but last night I finally finished it and I think it's _great_! You should also know that this is my first time writing a blowjob scene and my first slash scene in a while, but I tried to do my best and put all that I've learned from reading other people's fics and researching to good use. So, I hope I did good there! Also, I am _so_ sorry that this is incredibly long! I did not expect it to be _this_ long; it is honestly _the_ longest sex scene I have ever written in my life. So, if you guys can get all the way down to the bottom without clicking out, I applaud you and will send you cookies. xD Lastly, if you were wondering, this story will be written in only Niall's POV. Alright, enough of my rambling. Now to the reading! Enjoy!

  _But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you. Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go. Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo. And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

 

* * *

Niall had arrived in Amberhalen at five-twenty, leaving him with ten minutes for a seven minute walk. Luckily for him, the train had taken another route due to construction and skipped some stops which gave Niall a little extra time. Niall knew he could take a cab to Harry's, but he didn't want to spend his money because he would need it for the ride back. So, he pulled out his mobile to pull up his GPS, hoping to find any shortcuts that would get him there a little earlier to surprise Harry and beat him at his own game. However, he only found one that would cut his time short by a minute, but it was still better than nothing. Niall was now feeling pretty confident enough in his ability to make it to Harry's in time, but that was until he found out his shortcut was closed off by the police for investigation, and left him to have to turn back to take the longer way, cutting his time by three minutes now.  
  
When Niall had finally arrived at Harry's flat, he rang the doorbell and waited, half expecting Harry to open it and drag him inside, but that didn't happen though. The blond gave it another ring before he banged on the door. Did Harry skive off before he got there? That was when Niall heard his mobile chime and reached in his pocket to fish it out before reading the text ― it was from Harry.  
  
 _Use the spare. It's taped to the top part of the door._  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Niall breathed, staring at the screen with an incredulous look.  
  
Was Harry serious? He wasn't even going to _pretend_ like he had the goddamn common courtesy to open the door for Niall? The blond had always known he was an arsehole, but he honestly never expected something like that― that was low even for Harry. With a disapproving shake of his head, Niall shoved his mobile back into his pocket before he went to fetch the key. Due to the door being taller than him he had a bit of trouble reaching at first, but with the help of his tippy toes and an extra stretch he was able to reach it. He released a relieved sigh at his success and then shoved the key in the hole to open the door.  
  
When Niall entered the flat, Harry was nowhere to be found. His blue eyes scanned the empty living room for any signs that the younger boy might have exited the room before Niall had walked in, but he didn't find any. He had honestly expected to see Harry lounging on the couch watching a re-run of _Friends_ with a soda pop in his hand. Niall closed the door behind him and placed the spare key on the little table to the right of him before he took off his jacket and trainers, and walked deeper into the living room to stop for a moment to listen for any signs of movement in another part of the flat.  
  
Nothing.  
  
So, Niall tried a different approach.  
  
"Harry?" He called out, pausing for a moment in case he heard a reply.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Where the hell _was_ he?  
  
Niall passed the living room to enter the small hallway and was met with two closed doors — the one down the hall to the left which was the bathroom and the one closest to Niall on the right which was Harry's room.  
  
"Harry? The least you could fucking do is answer me when I talk to you!" He called out again, this time in annoyance. He bet Harry was doing this to screw with him, any moment now and he would pop out and try to scare Niall.  
  
The blond headed over to Harry's door and opened it without knocking, and then stepped in to turn on the light to once again be met with an empty room. Besides the unmade full sized bed in the middle of the room, the bedside table on the left side of the bed, the messy computer desk across the room to the left that held Harry's laptop and pieces of paper with scribbled notes on them, and the opened closet next to the desk, there was no sign of the younger boy anywhere.  
  
"Where on earth did he go?" Niall whispered to himself as he scanned the room one more time.  
  
Before he could shove a hand into his pocket to fetch his mobile to tell Harry what an absolute tosser he was, Niall felt a pair of arms wind around his waist from behind and caused him to jump and let out a not-so-manly scream. He then quickly turned his head to meet with the face of the person he was looking for ― Harry. Niall glared at the younger lad and pathetically attempted to elbow Harry in the chest, but failed miserably as the boy's arms were in his way.  
  
"You twat! You scared the shite out of me," Niall exclaimed angrily with furrowed brows, ignoring the pain that was beginning to form in his neck as his racing pulse calmed. "I could've died!"  
  
Niall knew he was being dramatic, but he didn't care because Harry had _actually_ scared him even though he had known the boy was going to do it anyway, so he wasn't sure why he was surprised. That was when Niall noticed that Harry was still holding him from behind and his heart skipped a beat ― Harry hadn't held him from behind since the first night they met at the club. His cheeks instantly turned scarlet at the realisation and he quickly turned to look away so Harry couldn't see his face anymore — he liked this position though and hoped that they wouldn't move any time soon.  
  
"Boo!" Harry teased and let out a chuckle at Niall's insult, pulling the blond in closer and burying his face into the crook of Niall's neck. "That was the point though."  
  
Niall rolled his eyes fondly with a soft smile on his face. It was rare moments like these that Niall cherished, but that screwed with his mind too because despite Harry being a prat, he was also being gentle and playful as one would be with their partner. When these rare moments appeared, Niall liked to pretend that he and Harry _were_ a couple ― it helped him forget about the pain he would be hit with later on once Harry was done with him.  
  
"You're a real prick, you know that?" Niall inquired as he shook his head, a hint of playfulness in his voice though as he unconsciously leaned into Harry's embrace. "An absolute tosser."

  
"Mmm! Love it when you talk dirty."  
  
Niall rolled his eyes again and refused to reply. He took notice to the way Harry had quickly redirected the conversation, and he could've sworn that he heard Harry breathing in his scent. Before Niall could ask though he felt Harry gently nibble on the weak spot at his neck, and he moaned softly.  
  
"Do you know what time it is, Niall?" Harry asked with a smirk still on his face, his voice muffled a bit.  
  
"No." Niall breathed out with his chest rising and falling from his racing heart as he slowly shook his head.  
  
"It's five thirty-five, and do you know what that means?"  
  
"Uh uh."  
  
Harry retracted his lips from Niall's neck and returned them at the older boy's ear.  
  
"It means you don't get to cum tonight." He whispered and then nibbled on Niall's earlobe.  
  
The dawn of realisation crossed his face immediately after hearing Harry's words, remembering the text that the younger lad had sent him prior to arriving in Amberhalen. Niall jumped to explain himself in order to get out of his inevitable fate, but before he could finish stuttering out his sentence Harry interrupted him.  
  
"Sorry love, you knew the rules," He shushed with a shake of his head as he looked into Niall's eyes and caressed the blond's neck softly with his thumb. "I told you to be here in a half an hour and you weren't, so you don't get to cum tonight no matter whose fault it was ― simple as that. Maybe next time you'll try harder, yeah?"  
  
Niall wasn't able to reply though because Harry returned his lips to his neck and started to plant butterfly kisses on it, biting down on his spot again. He slid a hand up Niall's shirt to play with his left nipple, twirling his finger around the sensitive nub and earned a whimper out of Niall's mouth. The sparks that shot through Niall's body at the touch had settled in his stomach and made it lurch violently, springing his dick to complete hardness.  
  
It was moments like these that Niall couldn't help but think how unfair it was that Harry could touch him like this ― with such gentleness and care as if he were a piece of fragile porcelain, and knew where to touch every inch of his body to extract a reaction out of him ― without the slightest hint of feelings for him. He had once thought that something like that was possible, but since falling for Harry the thought seemed completely foreign to him now, and Niall couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing ― all he knew was that it was unfair.  
  
Niall kept his mouth shut, no longer bothering to speak because he had taken the hint that there was no getting out of this and that he shouldn’t even try to do so, so he just accepted his punishment and went with it without any more objections. Harry removed the hand that was playing with Niall's nipple and slid it down to palm his erection.  
  
"That feel good, Ni?" Harry whispered hotly into Niall's ear, sending a shiver down the Irish boy's spine.  
  
"Yeah," He nodded with a whimper and rolled his hips into Harry's touch, in need of more friction. "Please, Harry?"  
  
"Please what, babe?"  
  
"Please touch me," Niall threw his head back onto Harry’s shoulder with a desperate whine as he ground his arse into Harry's hard cock.  
  
"Fuck," Harry hissed in pleasure as he gripped Niall's hips with his large hands and ground back. He chuckled breathily when he gained back some control over himself for a moment. "I'm already touching you."  
  
"Want _more_!"  
  
"Look at you, Nialler. You're practically _gagging_ for it."  
  
"Yeah, _please_ , Harry!"  
  
With a wide smirk that Niall couldn't see, Harry pulled his hands away from Niall's body to quickly turn the boy around to face him, and then leaned down to grip the back of Niall's thighs as a way of silently telling him to jump up — Niall took the hint and did so, wrapping his arms and legs around Harry's waist and neck respectively. He felt Harry softly caress his back before sliding his hands down to grip Niall's arse as he walked them over to the wall beside his messy desk. He attacked the Irish lad's neck again and another sound escaped from Niall's mouth as he then attempted to pull Harry closer to grind their clothed cocks together.  
  
From all the touching and hands flying everywhere, Niall's body had become hypersensitive, and Harry's touches felt like molten lava against his skin, leaving hot trails in its wake and sending shock waves across Niall's body before they settled in his stomach again. His usual bright blue eyes were dilated and clouded with lust that mirrored Harry's own, and his body became greedy for the fiery touches, causing Niall to lean into them for more. He was beginning to sweat from his climbing temperature and he almost wanted to shove Harry away due to the additional heat. And just like that, he and his mind became slaves to his body and Harry.  
  
Wanting the younger boy to look at him, Niall took hold of the sides of Harry's neck to capture his attention and pulled him back a little to meet his face. Harry's now dark eyes held confusion, but he said nothing as Niall connected their foreheads for a moment. Harry's plump and sinful cherry red lips were _so_ close to Niall's and he was _so_ tempted to lean in and kiss them — he had spent much of his time thinking about what it would be like to kiss Harry, but he never tried because he was scared of the reaction he would get. The reason for this was because Harry felt kissing was extremely intimate and were for lovers only, which to Harry they weren't. However, that didn't mean Niall felt the same way — he had once, but not anymore. Niall had no doubts that Harry was a good kisser too — if the things he did with his tongue sometimes didn't give that away — but he knew he could never give into his deepest desire because it would ruin everything, and not just the moment.  
  
"Wanna suck your cock," Niall breathed out as he looked up into Harry's hooded eyes innocently with his bottom lip between his teeth, his small hands caressing Harry's neck. He was a bit nervous because the younger boy rarely let Niall blow him, but he tried his best not to let it show. "Can I, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, course you can, babe."  
  
Niall's eyes widened a bit at Harry’s words, he hadn't expected that. The other times Niall had asked the boy he would always tell him another time only for it to never happen the next time they met up, but instead of asking why he just smiled at Harry and climbed off of the boy. When his feet met with the floor, he took hold of Harry's neck to pull the taller boy down so he could plant butterfly kisses to his neck. Now that he was given some power over Harry, he wanted him completely naked. He gripped the hem of the other lad's shirt to pull it up and over his head, tossing it to the side without a care as to where it landed.  
  
Niall bit his bottom lip again as he took in Harry's broad shoulders, and then the swallow tattoos on his protruding collar bones, the strong arms also littered with tattoos that Niall wished would hold him afterwards and keep him safe from harm, and then finally Harry's toned chest that made Niall just want to drop to his knees and worship. With all of this on full display, Niall was once again reminded at how fit the younger boy was, and one of the reasons why it was harder for him to just turn around and run far away. How could he possibly forget this gorgeous boy in front of him? _Was_ it even possible? From the result of trying several times to do so, Niall was sure it wasn't.  
  
The elder of the two then slowly sank to the floor, planting a trail of soft kisses down Harry's neck and chest along the way until he was fully on his knees. The goose bumps that arose on Harry's skin from Niall's kisses made his heart race at knowing that he was the cause of Harry's pleasure, and that was all Niall wanted to do, was pleasure Harry. Niall connected his eyes with Harry's with an ever so innocent expression on his face despite what he was about to do was nothing but. He then leaned forward with his eyes still on Harry and took the zip of his jeans into his mouth, smirking slightly at the light gasp that escaped Harry's mouth and began to slide the zip up and down slowly to tease Harry.  
  
"Niall," He groaned with a buck of his hips to urge Niall on, staring down at the blond with furrowed brows and then worried his bottom lip between his teeth. "C'mon!"  
  
Niall chuckled and finally slid the zip down fully and then brought his hands up to pop the button at the top before pulling Harry's jeans off and tossing them. He returned back to softly kissing Harry's chest and let his hands caress Harry's strong thighs and sharp hip bones. Niall had always admired Harry's body and the way it was longer and broader than his own, at the way it contrasted with his slightly smaller own and the way it covered him when Harry hovered above him. Niall then brought his lips down a little farther to suck Harry's enlarged cock through the dark blue cloth of his briefs for a moment, earning a deep and loud moan from the boy above him that was followed by a cuss word.  
  
He finally hooked his fingers under Harry's briefs and pulled them down, tossing them as well. Harry's long and thick cock now stood in front of Niall, the large vein at the side was protruding out of the skin and the head was swollen an angry red as pre-cum dripped from it. Niall was practically salivating at the sight and he licked his lips before he spat on his left hand to then grip Harry's cock, pulling the foreskin back as he stroked the shaft slowly.  
  
"Ah, fuck!" Harry thrust his hips upward again and he tilted his head back to lean against the wall with his eyes closed, his face twisted up in pleasure.  
  
Harry's reactions weren't needed to make Niall feel confident enough in his abilities, he already knew he was good at what he did, and they had done this so many times that Niall knew what Harry liked like the back of his hand. However, it did make Niall feel powerful at being able to unravel Harry with just his hands and mouth. He continued with his strokes, but this time he twisted his wrist when he reached the base of Harry's dick and swirled his thumb at the tip just like he knew Harry liked.  
  
Niall gave the younger boy no warning when he leaned forward and took the head of Harry's cock into his mouth and sucked on it as he connected their eyes again, earning a surprised moan from Harry. The curly haired boy instantly gripped the edge of his desk till his knuckles turned white as his hips jerked up harshly which shoved his dick a little deeper into Niall's mouth, but the blond gripped Harry's hips to stop him and pulled away before he could try anything else.  
  
"Shit, Niall! Quit fucking teasing!" Harry growled, but Niall could hear the plea that was hidden underneath.  
  
Niall had never seen him so desperate for his mouth before, it was rare that Harry ever begged for something and seeing him in that kind of state made Niall's chest fill with pride — he had never felt so powerful in his life. With this power that had been given to him, he wasn't going to rush anything if he didn't have to and was going to play with Harry for as long as he could.  
  
"Teasing? Who said I was teasing?" Niall inquired innocently as he looked up at Harry just the same, licking a fat stripe up the side of Harry's cock and swirling his tongue at the head.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck! _C'mon_ Niall, know you want to, so just _do_ it already!"  
  
Niall didn't bother replying with any sort of cheeky remark because Harry was right, he wanted so bad to take Harry's cock into his mouth and suck him until the boy came down his throat — it was all he could think about sometimes. Despite his previous decision to not rush things he knew neither of them could wait any longer, so Niall gripped the base of Harry’s cock again and then took him into his mouth fully, his lips meeting with his hand that was covering what he couldn't swallow.  
  
Harry moaned loudly and reached down to card a hand through Niall's dyed hair and took hold of it ― not gripping, just holding. Harry's cock felt hot and heavy on Niall's tongue, and he couldn't help but think about how much he missed the feeling ― he had secretly hoped that someday this would no longer be a rare thing and that Harry would one day trust him fully. Niall began to slide his mouth up and down on Harry's shaft and built up a small rhythm of twisting his wrist at the base while his mouth took care of the rest.  
  
"Shit!" Harry drawled, his hold on Niall's hair becoming tighter, but Niall didn't mind though, he liked the pain. "Forgot how good you are with that pretty mouth."  
  
With his full attention on Harry, Niall had completely forgotten about his own pleasure, and he was rock hard in his jeans now — he had always been the type who received pleasure from giving it rather than receiving it. But, no matter how much Niall wanted to pull off to blowing Harry, he knew that the minute he so much as _touched_ himself, he would cum. Besides being fucked by Harry, Niall’s other favourite was blowing him, and being he was rarely allowed to do so, he would hate for it to be over so soon. So, he closed his eyes and continued sucking the boy above him, concentrating only on pleasuring him.  
  
"Fuck, Ni! You should see yourself. You look so pretty with my dick in your mouth," Harry breathed out hoarsely as he looked down at Niall. "So eager for it. You like sucking my cock, don’t you?"  
  
At Harry’s words, Niall removed his mouth from the boy’s dick for a moment, but kept hold of the base to lick a long stripe up the side of it again with a loud moan, and then stuck the tip of his tongue into the meatus when he reached the top, taking it into his mouth afterwards. And Niall had never heard Harry moan so loudly, or seen him thrust his hips so violently before. However, Niall had to pull away again to answer Harry’s previous question and could have sworn he heard the younger boy whimper.  
  
"Hmm hmm! I love how long and thick it is, and the way it forces my mouth wide open," He replied as he stroked Harry slowly. "But I like when you cum down my throat the most.”  
  
"Yeah?”  
  
"Yeah." Niall nodded with an innocent look on his face, still looking up at Harry.  
  
"Well, if you don’t stop I’m gonna cum on your face.” Harry moaned deeply, he was gripping the side of his desk so hard that Niall was surprised he hadn't broken off a piece of it yet.  
  
Harry's words just made Niall quickly take his cock back into his mouth and suck him eagerly and deeper now, moaning like a porn star because he knew the vibration would bring Harry closer to the edge — he liked when Harry came on his face too, but he liked when he came down his throat better. That was when an idea sprung up in his mind, and the thought to give it a try to see the boy’s reaction was unavoidable. Niall then opened his mouth a little wider to move his teeth out of the way to drive Harry's cock into the wall of his cheek so that the large head was poking out at the side.  
  
"Oh my _God_!" He cried, tilting his head back against the wall with a loud thump.  
  
From Harry’s reaction, and the thrust that had followed it after Niall had returned to properly sucking him, Niall felt his idea proved to be a successful one. However, Harry's thrust was so powerful that it shoved his cock even deeper into Niall's mouth, making the boy gag loudly and tears swell up in his eyes, but he didn't pull away and just opened his mouth and throat up a little wider.  
  
"Yeah, want you to fucking choke on it! _Shit_!” Harry growled with his face contorted in a grimace, but with pleasure written all over it.  
  
That was when Niall hollowed out his cheeks and picked up the pace, bringing his other hand up to massage Harry's balls as he knew how sensitive they were.  
  
“Ah, fuck! Niall, stop! _Stop_ or I’m gonna fucking cum!”  
  
But he didn’t.  
  
If it were possible, a wide smirk would have appeared on Niall’s face at Harry’s words — he had successfully turned Harry into a moaning mess, and it made his chest swell with pride at the power he held over Harry when he was on his knees. Niall loved how he could make Harry cum right now whether he wanted to or not, how he could end it all in just a few moves, and that for once _he_ called the shots and not Harry. Niall still didn’t stop though, he only went faster. And that seemed to be the last straw for Harry.  
  
"I said _stop_!" Harry snarled and reached out to harshly grip Niall's hair to push the smaller boy off of him.  
  
With his mouth no longer full of dick, the smirk he had tried to hide before was on his face now as he looked up at Harry from the floor. His hair was throbbing from the harsh pull, but he ignored it because even though he didn't make Harry cum, he still had brought him very close to the edge and that was good enough to make his chest swell with even more pride.  
  
Usually Harry wasn't rough with Niall, he was gentle when it came to sex as far as Niall was concerned, so when Harry got rough it meant that he had crossed the line a little too far, but what was the fun in always playing it safe? Of course, there had been times when they spiced things up and got rough with each other ― which Niall loved just as much as when Harry was gentle with him ― but if it wasn't agreed to beforehand then he crossed the line.  
  
" _Jesus_! You think you're real cheeky, don't you?" Harry inquired with shallow breaths, his face red as he helped Niall up from the floor. His voice no longer held anger, and had returned to a lighter and playful tone.  
  
"I do, actually," Niall nodded with a wide smile, the innocent look on his face corresponding with his tone of voice. "Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Harry carefully removed himself from the wall and moved in closer to wrap his arms around Niall's waist, burying his face into the crook of his neck and kissing the soft but slightly sweaty skin there.  
  
"Hmm, I don't think so. I'm the only one allowed to be cheeky," He mumbled with a smile, pulling Niall in closer as if he were attempting to bury himself into the older boy's body. "It suits me better."  
  
"I'd prefer _arsehole_ , but you know, everyone has their own words to describe things," Niall playfully shrug a shoulders before he continued to ramble on. "If you don't know why I prefer that word then I'd be more than happy to explain."  
  
"S’not fair that I'm the only one naked," Harry redirected the conversation once again, pulling away to look at Niall. "You wanna change that?"  
  
The blond didn’t get a chance to answer because Harry was already beginning to take off his clothes. He removed Niall's shirt and then unbuttoned the boy's jeans, pulling his pants along with them and tossing them to the other side of his room. He returned his lips to Niall's neck and attacked it with kisses again as his hands re-explored Niall's body. Niall wouldn’t be surprised if he awoke tomorrow with several love bites on his skin, but he secretly liked it, and thought of it as Harry's way of claiming him as his own for others to see.  
  
"Wanna fuck you _so_ bad," Harry groaned, biting on Niall's weak spot again and bringing his hand down to grip Niall's dick to stroke it slowly. "I've been thinking about all the things I wanna do to you before you even got here."  
  
It was now Niall’s turn to submit, and he did so without hesitation as Harry returned to his more dominate persona. He mewled at the pleasure he received from Harry's lips and hand, his hips bucking up uncontrollably into the younger's grip, desperate for more friction.  
  
"You gonna let me fuck you, Niall," Harry whispered in his ear, stroking Niall a little faster. "Gonna let me pound into you till your legs are shaking? Gonna let me cum inside you?"  
  
"Yeah, fuck! I'll let you do anything you want to me," Niall keened as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, his hips jerking into Harry's grip again. "Just please don't stop!"  
  
Harry instantly released his grip on Niall's cock after he said those words, both hands reaching up to caress the sides of Niall's neck to connect their foreheads.  
  
"No! Harry, c'mon, _please_!" Niall cried desperately, he was getting tired of all of this waiting; he just wanted to be fucked already.  
  
"It's okay babe, I'll give you what you need," Harry cooed, his hands still caressing Niall's neck. "But I want you to do something for me first, okay?"  
  
Niall wanted to stomp his foot like a child, but he thought maybe if he behaved and listened to Harry he would take pity on him and let him cum later on. So, Niall had to try to clear the fog in his mind in order to answer the other boy.  
  
"Yeah, okay. What is it?" Niall breathed out with a slow nod, eyes hooded as he looked up at the taller lad.  
  
"That's my good boy," Harry praised with a smile before he continued. "Now I want you to lie on the bed and finger yourself for me. Get yourself nice and open. Can you do that for me, Niall?"  
  
An unpremeditated whine escaped the blond's mouth and his mind began to cloud over again at Harry's words, nodding his head eagerly and practically running over to the bed. Before he laid on it though he made a quick search of the bedside table for the lube he knew was always stashed there — spit had never worked for him and caused him a lot of pain. Niall crawled onto the bed and then flipped himself to lie on his back with his knees bent and legs wide open to give Harry a pretty view of his pink hole. He popped the cap open and coated three fingers, tossing the bottle when he was done and then brought his left hand down to his entrance. He teased the puckered flesh first and then slid his middle finger in, liking the slight burn he felt. He moaned hotly at the feeling of finally having something inside of him, but it still wasn't enough. Niall slowly added two more digits, closing his eyes at the feeling and began to pump his three fingers in and out of himself.

“God!” Niall moaned out, fingering himself a little faster and rolling his hips back onto them.  
  
In the position Niall was laying in, he couldn't see where Harry was, but he wasn't thinking much about that because he was too lost in the euphoric sensation his fingers were bringing him. If he listened hard enough though, he would've been able to hear the low moans coming out of Harry's mouth from the opposite side of the room over the blood rushing in his ears. Niall continued to work his fingers inside of his hole, and then curved them to try to search for that spot inside of him that drove him mad, but he couldn’t find it, and he whimpered in frustration. He tried again, but it was no use, and now the need to be fucked had become overwhelming.  
  
"Harry," Niall stuttered out and tried to regain control over his breathing.  
  
"Yeah?" He heard Harry's husky reply, his breaths just as heavy as Niall's.  
  
"Need you. _Please_."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
Harry quickly got up from his seat by his desk and walked over to the bed. He climbed in-between Niall's legs and caressed the creamy skin of the older boy's thighs, crawling up to meet eyes with Niall with his body now hovering over the blond's. Harry buried his face into the crook of Niall's neck and planted a soft kiss to the sweaty skin before he moved his lips to Niall's ear.  
  
"Do you think you're ready for me, Niall?" He muttered, nosing into the outer shell of Niall's ear. "Think you can take my cock now?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm ready now!" Niall cried with an eager nod of his head.  
  
Harry sucked on Niall’s neck again, adding an additional mark to the already abused flesh. He then slid his hand down Niall's flushed chest to tweak one of his nipples, earning him a mewl from the Irish lad, and then continued down to Niall's cock to give it a few strokes before they reached Niall's fingers and took hold of them to slowly pull them out of his hole. The blond whined at the emptiness he was met with, wanting to shove Harry's hand away to return his own to the entrance of his hot body.  
  
"You sure, babe," Harry smirked with a hint of playfulness in his deep voice and then entered three of his fingers inside of Niall's lubed hole, beginning to thrust them in and out slowly. "’Cause I'm not sure you are."  
  
Niall whimpered at the feeling of Harry's fingers inside of him now ― he loved Harry's fingers because they were longer and slimmer than his own and reached his spot faster than his own could. Niall began to roll his hips to push them deeper inside of him, fucking himself on them, but it _still_ wasn't enough. With all this teasing and waiting, the poor lad was ready to start crying and _really_ begging if Harry didn't get on with it ― he just wanted to be fucked already, was that too much to ask for?  
  
"God, I can't take it anymore, Harry! C'mon, _please_!"  
  
"Please what, love? Can't read your mind." Harry murmured, nosing into Niall's neck again and then curved his fingers to massage Niall's prostate.  
  
"Oh _fuck_!" Niall cried as his back arched off the bed and he tightly gripped the duvet for mental leverage. "Please, please fuck me! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Fuck me until I can't walk anymore! Just _do_ it already!"  
  
"Now was that so hard?" Harry smirked smugly as if that was what he had been waiting for since this all began. "All you had to do was ask and I would've given it to you."  
  
"Jesus Christ, you're such a knobhead!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but who's the one doing the fucking here," The curly haired lad tormented again, that smirk still on his face as he slowly pulled his fingers out of Niall a little, but not all the way. "‘Cause I could always just leave you here to finish yourself off."  
  
"No! Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Niall exclaimed with wide eyes, shaking his head and quickly taking hold of Harry's fingers to keep them from moving away any farther. "Just please fuck me."  
  
"Well, since you asked so nicely, I'll do it, but—" Harry chuckled, letting his words hang in the air for a moment to watch Niall squirm. "I'm gonna need my fingers back though.”  
  
Niall had never wanted to smack the younger boy upside his head more than right now — he enjoyed the teasing, but sometimes Harry took it too far. Still, he kept his hands to himself because he knew that Harry would _actually_ leave him there to finish himself off if he even so much as _attempted_ to make a move. Harry slowly pulled his fingers out of Niall, softly caressing Niall's thigh when he whined at the emptiness, and sat back on his hunches to grab the bottle of lube that Niall had tossed to the other side of the bed. He popped the cap open and squirted a generous amount into his large palm and then spread the liquid over his cock, wiping off the residue on the duvet — they rarely used a condom because they got tested regularly. He climbed back over Niall's body, dick in hand, and then positioned it at Niall's entrance before he slid in slowly.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Harry chanted, connecting his forehead with Niall's as he bottomed out, his hands gripping the duvet till his knuckles turned white. "How are you still so fucking tight?"  
  
Niall immediately wrapped his arms around Harry's neck at the feeling of Harry entering him and released a moan at finally being filled like he had needed. Since entering him, Harry hadn't moved. That was another thing Niall loved about Harry, that he would never physically hurt him intentionally and always took into consideration of Niall's feelings during sex.  
  
"Alright, babe?" Harry inquired, his voice strained though as if he was trying very hard not to just pound into Niall.  
  
"Uh huh. Just— _so deep_." He breathed out and tried to control his breathing and relax his muscle to adjust to Harry's cock.  
  
When he felt ready, Niall looked up into the younger boy's eyes as a silent way of telling him it was okay to move. Harry took the hint and slowly thrust his dick into Niall's body, gradually picking up the pace till he built up a comfortable rhythm. Niall was now a moaning mess beneath Harry and the blond wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, rolling his hips to meet with the thrust and feeling the other boy's dick sink in deeper when he re-entered Niall's body. And finally, after a roll of his hips, Harry found Niall's prostate.  
  
" _God_ , Harry! Right there, right there! Fuck!" Niall wailed, his grip on Harry's neck becoming tighter as he tried to pull the boy closer despite there being no space left between their bodies.  
  
Each thrust sent a violent shiver down Niall's spine and made him go mad from the intense pleasure he was receiving, but it wasn't enough — it would _never_ be enough until he got what he truly wanted. It wasn't the way Harry whispered dirtily in his ear that Niall hungered for, or the way Harry set his body on fire like no one else could and made him crave his touches — it was Harry's _heart_ that he hungered for. He was greedy for Harry's mind, for Harry's soul, for his world, for _anything_ other than the lust that was between them.  
  
Suddenly, Harry stopped with his thrusts completely and Niall was going to start screaming and clawing at Harry's skin if he didn't start back up again. But, he allowed Harry to untangle his arms and legs from his body and then set himself on his knees. The younger boy's large hands gripped Niall's hips to pull him in closer and then thrust back inside of Niall. He began to violently pound into him, and the angle the blond was in gave Harry enough leverage to abuse his prostate.  
  
"Oh my god! Harry, Harry, Harry—" Niall chanted his name like a mantra, his mind filled only with the other boy's name and _moremoremore_.  
  
"You like that, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, feels so good! Love the way you fuck me!"  
  
Harry's grip on Niall's hips was strong, and Niall was sure there would be black and blue finger marks on his hips tomorrow morning, but he didn't care — it would just be another mark out of the many the boy had already left on Niall's body and heart. The sound of skin on skin contact, the creaking of Harry's bed, and moans and heavy breathing were all that could be heard in the room now, and as Niall looked up at Harry's face he was reminded as of why he had fallen in love with the lad. He was gorgeous — with his messy curls sticking to his forehead and big green eyes, the deep dimples in his cheeks as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth, and his perfectly sculptured jaw were reminders at just how flawless the boy was.  
  
With their bodies full at work, Niall and Harry were drenched in sweat and their bodies were aching, and the position they were both in didn't help either. So, Harry bent down again to hover over Niall's body, holding himself up on his forearms by Niall's head and then connected their foreheads again with his lips lingering over Niall's.  
  
"Shit! So hot inside you, Ni, so tight, feel so good! Fuck," Harry babbled and fucked into Niall harder, his thrusts becoming sloppier.  
  
Harry's words made the blond's stomach lurch violently and he whined at the familiar sensation that he favoured so much. He also felt another sensation in his stomach, it was the pull that warned him that his orgasm was quickly approaching.  
  
"Harry, I'm close," Niall whimpered as his breath mingled with Harry's from how close their lips were.  
  
"Me too." Harry groaned and continued to thrust harshly into Niall, practically abusing his hole. He brought a hand down to Niall's cock and jerked it in time with his thrusts.  
  
That was when Niall could no longer take it. He had tried so hard to keep the words in, but with his mind clouded and his body reaching its high, he couldn't keep them in anymore and the two words he had been dying to say had spilled out.  
  
"Kiss me," He begged desperately, needing to feel Harry's lips against his. " _Please_ kiss me."  
  
But Harry didn't.  
  
He just continued to pull Niall off as he thrust harshly into him, and then without warning, he disconnected their foreheads to bury his face into Niall's neck one more time and then came inside of him. The sensation of being filled was something Niall had never and would never get used to, and he gasped at the feeling. Harry had yet to say anything in regards to Niall's previous words; he just slowly pulled out of Niall and kept his lips at the blond's ear to whisper dirty words into it to bring Niall to his climax, and within seconds he came as well — he was breathing heavily and his body was shaking violently from his intense orgasm. Harry flipped over to lie on his back, keeping his distance from Niall like the blond had expected. This was the part that Niall hated, the part that he always hoped each time they did this would be the last, but it never was, and he was left feeling used and stupid all over again.  
  
That was when Harry finally spoke.  
  
"You can wash up here, but after that you've gotta go." Harry's voice was no longer soft and light like it was before. There was no hint of teasing in it anywhere either and it was cold and distant like it typically was after they did this.  
  
That was when Niall snapped out of it and quickly jumped to explain himself — he didn't want to lose Harry, and he would use any excuse he could come up with to prevent that from happening despite he was sure it was over anyway.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that! I wasn't thinking and I—" He didn't get to finish because Harry cut him off.  
  
"I don't fucking care! Just clean yourself up and get the fuck outta my flat!"  
  
He didn't even spare Niall a glance, his eyes glued to the ceiling that the blond was sure he was staring daggers at. He didn't dare ask if it was okay for him to stay any longer, he had gotten the hint that that wasn't happening any time soon or possibly ever, and Niall wanted to cry, but he wouldn't dare do it in front of Harry — he wouldn't give him the satisfaction. So, attempting to rise on his shaky legs and biting his lip till it bled to keep from crying out at the pain that shot through his backside when he bent down to pick up his clothes, Niall limped his way out of Harry's room to the bathroom.

When he arrived, he closed the door behind him and turned on the shower before he got in and carefully placed himself on the floor. That was it. It was over. Just two stupid words and he had lost Harry forever. Maybe this was a good thing though? Maybe it was a sign that it was time for Niall to try again and move on from Harry? He didn’t know if he would actually be able to go through with it this time, but from the looks of it he really didn’t have a choice.

As the warm water trickled down Niall’s back, he wrapped his arms around his legs and leaned his head on his knees, doing his best to keep his sobbing to a minimum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you so much for _actually_ getting to the bottom of this page! I worked _really_ hard on this scene, and it's great to know that you guys have stuck it out and read it all. I had a great time writing it, and it challenged me as a writer in so many ways that I can't explain. I have to say though that this is probably the best smut I have ever written, and I hope to give you guys more of it as the story continues. Also, don't be shy let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thanks for sticking it out with me; you're the best! : ) And yes, now you may have your cookies. 
> 
> Stay tuned, lovelies. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Hope I didn't keep you all with the long wait again, I just wanted to type up a couple more chapters ahead so I wouldn't have to make the next wait too long. Just a heads up though, this chapter is filled with lots of self-pity and crying, so proceed at your own risk. Ye have been warned! One more thing, I'd like to thank those of you who left tons of kudos and comments, they really motivate me more to continue popping out these chapters. You guys are awesome-sauce! <3 Alright, now to the reading and hope you guys enjoy it!

_How can I miss you if you never would stay? If you need time I guess I'll go away. Inside me now there's only heartache and pain._

_So where's the fire? You've become the rain._

* * *

 

Niall was seated on his bedroom floor, his back to his bed with an elbow digging into his knee and fingers in the roots of his scalp. His blue eyes were red, puffy, and jaded from the sizable amount of crying he had been doing for the past couple of days now. His short and dyed blond hair was a tussled mess from tossing and turning in bed and from gripping on it in frustration many times. To an onlooker, it would seem like he had been through hell and back, and he sort of did in his own way.

He had been sitting in the same spot for the past three hours now, his eyes not once leaving the device that was currently in his left hand. He had spent most of the day on his bedroom floor crying his eyes out and gripping his hair like a madman to the point it scared him. On the inside, Niall had felt like he was dying, dying a slow and painful death that nothing and no one could save him from. And three days prior, a text message from Harry had marked the death of him ― it was also the text message he still had yet to take his eyes off of.

_We can’t do this anymore._

There it was. In black letters. The five words that had started the countdown to Niall’s painful and slow inevitable death. It was the black poison in the form of words that had instantly settled in his lungs and made it harder for him to breathe, that began to spread throughout his body as the days went on, seeping into his system and gradually shutting down his organs before it finally reached his mind and would soon take his heart along with it.

Many times had Niall prayed for a quick death, an escape from the pain he was feeling, but the more he asked for it, the worse it seemed to get. And before long, he had stopped asking when his prayers had went unanswered and allowed death to slowly devour him alive. He knew there was no getting away and no going back no matter how much he begged. So, instead of fighting death, he welcomed it with open arms because if that was the only escape, then he would take it.

Niall had been reading that text message over and over again for the past three days now, and no matter how many times he did, it still made his heart clench painfully. It was the reminder that he and Harry were officially done and there was no going back. How could he? How could he be so _stupid_ as to let those words slip? Niall had thought he had perfected the art of deception, but what happened after that night clearly proved to be a lie― just like everything else.

That night, when Niall had finished cleaning up, he returned to Harry’s room to retrieve his mobile that he had noticed was missing. When he did, Harry still wouldn’t look at him. The younger boy just simply got up from the bed, now clad in a clean pair of briefs, and walked passed Niall to the living room. When he stopped in his tracks for a moment though, Niall had expected him to say something in regards to his previous words, maybe even yell at him, but he just simply looked over his shoulder — still not looking at Niall — and told him to see himself out.

In that moment, Niall had never felt more stupid and more heartbroken in his life. Not only did Harry not acknowledge the fact that Niall had just indirectly proclaimed his love for him, but it was like he didn’t even care, and that hurt Niall more than anything else. But, the fault was his own, he had fallen for Harry and chose to wait for a heart that would never be his, and it was all _his_ fault. He had known the risk he was taking, but he honestly hadn’t expected to emerge as the one with the broken heart.

It was all so very strange and surprising to Niall though, at how he had been able to continuously lie to himself and tell himself that there was a secret hidden beneath every gentle touch that he had yet to uncover, when there really wasn’t. Niall knew this though, but he refused to acknowledge that the lie was simply a blanket that hid the real truth underneath it ― the truth that was too painful for Niall to face. But, he couldn’t help but lie to himself about everything though, because it was the only thing that kept him from going mad every time Harry touched or looked at him ― it was the drug that sated his craving.

Another tear escaped Niall’s eyes as he continued to stare down at his mobile and wiped it away like he had done so many times before, making it the first move he had made in hours. Those words were still echoing in his mind, replaying like a broken record he couldn’t stop, and it made his tears begin to fall faster and harder until he was crying again. He just wanted the pain to stop. Was that so much to ask for?

Niall knew he should get out of his room and out into the sun, maybe even open the curtains and let it in, but had failed every time he tried. He also had many chances to return Louis' and Liam’s calls and texts, but he ignored all of them and wallowed in the dark room that would soon be his coffin.

Finally taking his eyes off of his mobile, Niall threw his head back to look up at the ceiling, something he had also been doing for a while now, in hopes that it would stop him from crying ― it did nothing but make them swell up in his eyes and continued to fall though. He wiped at them again and sniffled, reaching to grab a tissue by the bedside table to blow his nose with, then chucking it in the bin that was overflowing with used up other ones. He took a deep breath trying to regain his bearings like he had been attempting to do for three days. That was when he heard the doorbell ring, but the Irish lad didn’t even flinch because he already knew who it was ― he had been expecting them for days now.

With one more deep breath, Niall raised up from his spot on the floor and placed his mobile on the table before walking to the bathroom to wet his face, ignoring the impatient rings of the doorbell from the person behind it, and then wiped his face before he walked over to the door. After he had quickly straightened his clothes, Niall threw on a small smile and finally opened the door to be met with two familiar faces.

“You’ve got some explaining to do, Horan!” Louis exclaimed, quickly squeezing passed Niall to enter his flat without his permission.

The smile instantly fell from his face, and all Niall could do was look on before he heard another voice and turned around to meet with the face of its owner.

“Hey, Ni,” Liam’s soft and calm voice came, giving Niall a small wave with a sheepish look on his face. “I’m really sorry about this, I tried to stop him, but you know how Louis gets.”

“Yeah, no, it’s alright. Come on in.” Niall replied as he shook his head and then stepped aside to let his friend in.

When they both entered the living room, Louis was standing in the middle of it with his arms folded across his chest and his eyebrows raised as he leaned on his right leg sassily.

“Alright, out with it then,” He demanded.

“Out with what?” Niall enquired confusedly, quickly glancing over at Liam as a silent way of asking for help.

Liam went to open his mouth to come to Niall’s rescue, but he was unsuccessful as Louis had beat him to it.

“Why have you been screening our calls and texts?”

“Um…” Niall began slowly, glancing between the two.

Liam and Louis were Niall's best mates, and while he knew they were the two people he could count on to lend him a shoulder to cry and an ear to listen to, this time it was different because he already knew the reactions he would get out of them once he admitted why he was ignoring their calls.

He didn’t get a chance to actually reply though, because Louis spoke again.

“You know, at first we thought you had taken a day off,” He began to pace back and forth, flailing his arms about as he did so. “But after two days of calling and texting your arse, I began to worry. So, when trying a million and one times to reach you failed, Liam and I decided to finally pay you a visit."

“More like threatened me.” Liam murmured under his breath.

“So, what’s going on,” Louis stopped with his pacing to look over at Niall expectantly. “And don’t you _dare_ say nothing, or I’m gonna throw the closest thing near me at your _face_!”

“Lou, babe, calm down.” Liam walked over and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder in an attempt to mollify him.

“Don’t tell me to calm down, Liam,” Louis shoved Liam’s arm off of him and then pointed a finger in Niall’s direction. “He’s hiding something from us and I _know_ it! Now, out with it Horan, or so help me God―”

As much as he wanted to, Niall knew better than to lie to Louis ― one way or another the lad always found out the truth, and when he did there would be hell to pay. So, he walked over to the couch and took a seat, pulling his legs up to wrap them around his arms and leaned his head on his knees. He felt like a child who was being chastised for sticking his hand in the cookie jar before dinner, and with their intense gazes on him, he had never felt so small in his life ― well, if you excluded when Harry looked at him sometimes. He knew his mates only meant well, but it still didn’t mean that he was eager to tell them what was wrong and revisit the pain. But, instead of beating around the bush, Niall decided to just come out with it.

“Harry and I broke up.” He whispered, his blue eyes to the ground in an attempt to hide the tears that were threatening to spill and the relieved looks that were probably on Louis' and Liam’s faces now at his words. Niall knew they hated Harry with a passion, and he was sure that they had prayed day and night for this day to come. He also knew that he and Harry weren’t in an authentic relationship, but he didn’t know what other words to use.

Despite not being able to see the expressions on Louis’s and Liam’s faces, Niall could instantly feel the shift in the atmosphere, and before he knew it, he felt each side of the couch dip with the weight of his best friends sitting beside him.

“Oh babes, I’m―I’m so sorry,” Louis was the first to speak, his voice was lighter and softer now, devoid of anger and worry completely. He wrapped an arm around Niall’s shoulders protectively to pull him in closer and placed a kiss on his forehead. Niall knew that Louis wasn’t _really_ sorry, he was only saying that to make Niall feel better.

Besides knowing about his and Harry’s “relationship,” Liam and Louis also knew that Niall was in love with Harry ― a month after finding out himself, he had told them. And while they had warned Niall that Harry was no good for him, and that if he continued doing what he was doing he would get his heart broken ― but Niall had refused to heed their warnings. Now, he once again felt like a fool, this time for thinking he knew what was good for him when it was apparent that he didn’t.

“I’m sorry too, Nialler,” Liam said softly as he rubbed Niall’s back soothingly. “When did he tell you?”

“Three days ago through a text.”

“What did it say?” Louis jumped in.

“‘We can’t do this anymore.’ That was it. Nothing else.” Niall replied, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence as tears began to form in his eyes again and the need to cry became harder to fight.

“Why did he end it?” Liam moved in closer to wrap his arm around Niall’s waist, now stroking his right hip softly.

“I―“ Niall began to say, but his voice cracked again and he took a deep breath in order to gather up enough strength not only to tell them, but to also be able to say the words without breaking down again. He knew they were going to give him shit for it, but right now he was at a point where he just needed to get it out. “Last time we met up, I begged him to kiss me.”

“Oh, Niall.” Louis groaned as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead at the side of Niall’s head.

“I couldn’t help it! I wasn’t in my right mind and it just slipped out,” He cried frantically as if he was explaining this to Harry and not his best mates. He couldn’t hold back his tears anymore, and they quickly began to fall from his eyes. “Look, I know what you’re going to say, ‘we told you so Niall, but you didn’t listen’. But, could you not right now? I just really need to be held.”

“Aw, Niall, we’d _never_ say something like that, and you know it,” Liam hushed, still stroking Niall’s waist. “Look at it this way though, you can _finally_ learn to get over Harry and find a guy who loves and appreciates you for _you_ and not your body.”

“But all I want is _him_ ,” Niall whined in frustration. If he wasn’t sandwiched between his friends he would have gripped his hair. “I know I shouldn’t, and I know he treats me like shit and I know that's wrong, but _God_ I’d do _anything_ to be his! For him to look at me the way you look at Louis!”

Liam didn’t reply though, and just continued to comfort Niall liked he needed.

“That's it,” Louis sighed as he untangled himself from Niall and Liam before he got up from the couch to face them. He then grabbed Niall’s hands to pull him up off the couch, wiping away his tears when he was fully standing and then looking into his blue eyes. “We’re going out tonight and you have no say in it.”

“What? No, Louis, I’m not in the mood to go out,” Niall moaned, pulling away from the other boy to sit back down on the couch. “I just want to stay here and wallow in my misery.”

“Did you not hear what I just said? You have _no_ say in this,” Louis stated and then grabbed Niall’s hand again to pull him back up to his feet. “Now, _you’re_ going to go have a shower, and then when you get out we’re going to pick out the sexiest outfit in your closet, and then we’re going to take a train to Amberhalen and party the night away. Understood? Now go!”

Niall didn’t reply, he just stood there and pouted like a child at his best friend, but Louis was having none of that.

“Don’t make me force you, and you _know_ I will too.”

Louis wasn’t kidding, he would actually force Niall into the shower and wouldn’t let him come out until he was clean if he didn't go. So, in order for that not to happen, Niall sighed reluctantly with an eye roll before he made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. As he undressed and stepped into the warm water, all Niall could think was that this was going to be one long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any of you cry while reading this, or just feel really bad? Because I sure did while I was writing it. Poor Nialler, my heart goes out to him. But, maybe with the help of Louis and Liam they can turn his frown upside down? What do you guys think? Do you think a night at the club could possibly get Harry off of Niall's mind? Let me know what you think! I'm sorry if it wasn't long enough, but I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter anyway despite it being pretty angsty too. 
> 
> And as always, stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy~! I am _so_ sorry that I took forever to update. Between school and roleplaying, packing since I’m moving, and I will admit a lack of inspiration and writer’s block, I’ve been pretty busy. Thanks so much for hanging in there, you guys are awesome-sauce!  <3 I will try to do my best to update faster, and this time I mean it! So sorry again, but I hope you like this chapter, because after loads of listening to club music to keep me going, this is what became of it. Enjoy!

 

_And all the time, you were telling me lies…so tonight, I’m gonna find a way to make it without you._

* * *

 

After Niall had taken a quick shower and washed up, he and Louis had spent several hours rummaging through his closet to pick out “the sexiest outfit” he owned, which was something he didn’t own — but Louis being Louis, he had found a way to work around that and picked out a “rocking” outfit. The sun had set since then, the sky had blackened and the little amount of stars in it lighting it up like the streetlamps did for a city that had just awoken from its morning slumber. When they were ready, the lads headed out to catch the eight o’clock train — Louis and Liam didn’t care much for the clothes they were wearing because they had said it was Niall’s night and not theirs, plus they’d have fun wearing anything either way.

As much as Niall appreciated what his mates were doing for him, he still thought this was a bad idea. Going to a club where he was more likely to get drunk and spill his guts out to the bartender was not exactly how he wanted to spend his night, but as Louis had once again reminded him that he had no say in any of this, Niall figured he would just try to make the best of the night despite the fact he felt like shit.

When they had arrived in Amberhalen later on, the three boys made their way over to ‘Rainbow Aisle’ which was a small but popular LGBT clubbing district that was named — and rather obnoxiously if you asked Niall — after the many gay clubs that were on the same street. They stopped when they had finally reached the club that it seemed Louis had been looking for: Seven2Five. Seven2Five was one of the very popular gay clubs in Amberhalen, named after its opening and closing hours which were from seven o’clock at night to five in the morning.

Niall, Louis, and Liam made their way to the front of the line, and Louis showed the bouncer his membership card — something that was beneficial for those who visited the club often, but not required— and told him that Niall and Liam were with him. Upon entering the club, Niall's ears were hit with the even louder dance music, and his eyes with brightly coloured strobe lights and a sea of people who were dancing to the music despite the club having only opened almost an hour and a half ago. The place was packed to the point that party goers were pressed so close together that it looked like they were dancing with more than one person. The pungent scent of alcohol and sweat was also in the hazy air and it made Niall wrinkle up his nose at the smell.

“Remind me again why I let you two drag me here?” Niall shouted over the loud music when he turned to look over at his two friends.

“Because we won’t let you wallow in your misery, and because you need a night to have fun and forget about the world’s biggest twat by the name of Harry Styles,” Louis answered with a smile and then took the hands of both Niall and his boyfriend. “Now c’mon, it’s only eight thirty, let’s have some fun and get the drinks in!”

As Niall let himself be dragged down the neon lit steps to the bar by Louis, he squeezed passed many very fit men on the dance floor that he would’ve been surprised if any of them so much as even _looked_ his way, but no matter how good looking they were, he couldn't help but think about how none of them would ever come close to how gorgeous Niall thought Harry was. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking about Harry right now — he was at this club in an apparent attempt to forget the curly haired lad — but he couldn’t stop himself from comparing them to Harry and how much they would never match up to him.

That was when Niall was pulled from his thoughts by Louis’ voice.

“Can I have a shot of tequila,” He began slowly as he leaned his hands on the neon green table and then turned to whisper in Liam’s ear before turning back to the bartender. “An Apple Martini and a Tequila Sunrise, please?”

“Sure thing, Cutie.” The very fit bartender replied with a wink, and Liam glared at the man as he promptly wrapped his arms possessively around Louis’ waist, the bartender pretending as if he didn’t even notice Liam was standing there.

“Thanks!” The feathery haired lad replied with a friendly smile and then leaned to the side a bit to peck Liam on the cheek.

‘Hey, what about me?” Niall finally spoke.

“Oh! The Tequila shot’s for you.” Louis replied with a wide smile.

“Tequila? No, c’mon Lou, it’s too early for that,” Niall whined like an irritable child. “Why not just start me on something light for now?”

“Non-sense! It’s _never_ too early for Tequila! And trust me, you’re going need something strong to forget about that absolute knobhead.”

“Seriously Louis, I’m—” He didn’t get to finish though because the bartender was already placing their drinks on the table in front of them.

“C’mon, Nialler! Let loose, have some fun,” Louis pressed as he picked up his Apple Martini and took a sip of it, a pleased look crossing his face once he did. “You’ve been stuck in your flat for three days straight thinking about that wanker. It's time for you to say good motherfucking riddance and move on to bigger and better things, starting with this lovely shot of Tequila."

As much as he wanted to, Niall couldn't argue with that, he had spent so much time and energy and tears on Harry that Louis was right — it was time for him to start thinking about himself for once. So, with a nod of his head, Niall grabbed the shot of Tequila and quickly swallowed it down, his face twisting up in a grimace but liking the way it burned his throat.

“That’s a good lad!” Louis cheered, the smile on his face wider than ever.

“That’s it!” Liam rooted alongside the other lad.

Niall had honestly expected all of this ‘drink to forget’ escapade from Louis, but Liam, not so much— and if Liam was even cheering him on, then it must be pretty fucking obvious just how shitty Niall was still feeling.

“Shit, that was strong!” Niall groaned as he shook his head, a shiver going down his spine.

“Someone get this man another shot!” Louis shouted and looked over at the bartender expectantly.

Two seconds later another shot of Tequila was placed in front of Niall and the lad took hold of it without hesitation, lifting the glass in the air he shouted a ‘bottoms up, bitches’ and then threw his head back to swallow it all down.

“There you go!” Louis and Liam shouted in unison this time, putting a wide smile on Niall’s face and making him laugh for the first time in three days.

“That’s the smile I wanted to see,” Louis exclaimed with a laugh and then took a sip of his drink again. “Now drink as much as you like, they’re all on me and my membership card.”

“Well, if you put it like that, then I’d be a horrible mate if I didn’t take you up on your offer.” Niall joked, still smiling widely.

“Does that offer include your brilliant boyfriend?” Liam jumped in, he was now leaning back on the counter of the bar with his drink in his hand and looking over at Louis.

The feathery haired lad set his drink down on the counter for a moment and then walked over to Liam to stand in front of him, his small hands taking hold of the sides of Liam’s neck to then peck him on the lips softly before smiling up at him.

“Of course it doesn’t, my love,” He said sweetly and then rubbed their noses together. “But, if you have a dance with me, I might just change my mind.”

“Do I _have_ to, Lou?” Liam whined childishly, and Niall was sure if they weren’t in the middle of a crowded club, the lad would have stomped his foot too.

“Do you want to pay for your drinks?” Louis inquired, his voice still sickingly sweet.

“Alright, alright, _one_ dance,” Liam groaned reluctantly with an eye roll as his boyfriend clapped his hands victoriously.

As Niall looked on at the two with a warm smile on his face, he couldn’t help but wonder when that was going to be him. He had wondered when he was going to find his other half, the half that he could spend every waking moment with, the one he could share all his secrets with in the dark, the one that would hold him and protect him, and the one that would love him the way he _deserved_ to be loved. He no longer wanted to be someone’s plaything, he wanted to be someone’s _everything_ , like Louis and Liam were to each other.

Niall would never forget the day when Louis had confessed to him about his feelings for Liam. The three of them had been friends since secondary, and in their last year of sixth form Louis had told him about his feelings for Liam and that how scared he was that once they went off to uni he wouldn’t get to see Liam anymore. Niall had been shocked to hear that because as far as he was concerned, he couldn’t recall Louis ever showing any signs of interest in Liam, and maybe that was the reason why Louis was scared to tell the other lad.

The Irish boy had spent the rest of that night trying to convince Louis that with the university Liam had chosen being only three miles away, and the loads of holidays they’d have, it would seem like Liam had never left. Eventually, Louis seemed to have taken Niall’s words into consideration because come two weeks later, Louis and Liam were officially dating. From then on, that smile on Louis’ face and spark in his eye whenever he saw or spoke about Liam that Niall had always seen had yet to fade, and the blond would be lying if he said he didn’t envy what Louis and Liam had. He told himself that maybe one day he would find his own Liam, even went so far as to think that it was Harry, but he was obviously wrong. The only thing Niall worried about though, was if he would be able to let Harry go for good once his own Liam came along.

"Oi! Earth to Niall,” Louis’ words snapped the lad out of his deep thoughts and he turned to look over at the other boy. “That dance also includes you.”

“No, no, go on and dance with Liam,” Niall waved him off with a shake of his head. “I’ll be there in a mo.”

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to have a couple more shots first."

“Alright, but I'm holding you to that," Louis warned, looking at Niall with a brow raised to show he meant business. “Don’t you lie to me you leprechaun!”

"I'm not. Now go before Liam changes his mind."

"Not if he wants free drinks he's not." Louis snorted with a look.

"Um...you two _do_ realise I'm standing right here, yeah?" Liam finally spoke up.

"Hush you! Let's get a move on and leave Niall to his Tequila." Louis said and took hold of his boyfriend’s hand to drag the lad to the dance floor.

A soft chuckle escaped Niall’s lips as he looked on at the two, sometimes they were too cute for their own good. Niall then turned around to face the bar again and was about to order another shot, but before he could get the words out of his mouth, someone had interrupted him.

“Hey mate, can I get two more White Russians, please?” The person shouted over the loud music.

When Niall turned his head to look over at the person the voice belonged to, he was momentarily stunned. The lad in front of him was the most gorgeous boy he had ever laid eyes on since Harry — and that was saying a lot. From the little flashes of light here and there from the strobe lights that danced around the room, Niall could just about make out the boy’s features. He had glossy jet black hair that was styled perfectly in a quiff, plump and bitable pouty lips, gorgeous hazel eyes, and beautifully sculptured high cheek bones and a structured jawline.

Despite swearing off boys for the night, Niall couldn’t help but feel instantly attracted to the beautiful boy standing next to him and a strong need to catch his attention. Niall wasn’t sure in what way he would do this though — and considering how fit this lad was — the blond knew he wouldn’t have the courage to strike up a conversation with him. So, in an attempt to capture the other boy’s attention, Niall did the only thing he could and just hoped it would work.

“You know what? Forget the Tequila,” Niall stuttered out at the beginning of his sentence before quickly catching himself. He kept his eyes on the bartender as he spoke, but at the same time stealing glances at the boy standing next to him through his peripheral vision with a hope that he had succeeded in catching his attention. “Make it a Blind Russian instead.”

That was when from the corner of his eye Niall saw the boy’s head turn to look over at him, and the blond would be lying if he said his heart didn’t stutter with excitement.

“Nice accent you’ve got there. Irish, is it?” The lad complimented with a chuckle, a smirk on his face as he looked at Niall.

“Thanks, and yeah, Irish.” The blond replied once he turned his head to look at him, doing his best to hide how nervous he was that this guy was talking to him.

“Hmm, a couple shots of Tequila and a Blind Russian, that’s daring! But, then again you’re Irish, so I guess that’s not a problem.” The stranger joked with a shrug, the smirk still on his face.

“To be honest, I’ve never been much of a drinker.” Niall admitted with a shake of his head, turning to fully look at the other lad.

“Seriously? An Irishman who doesn’t drink alcohol like it’s water, now _that’s_ a new one!”

“Just because I’m Irish doesn’t mean I have to be some sort of drinking machine. But, I guess it’s me ma’s fault, she never drank, so I never really took much of an interest in it.”

“No, yeah, you’re right. Guess that’s why people shouldn’t go by stereotypes.”

“Exactly.”

“I’m Zayn, by the way. Zayn Malik.” The guy now by the name of Zayn held out his hand for Niall to shake, a friendly smile on his face.

“Niall Horan.” The blond hesitantly returned the shake, a shy smile on his face now. He still couldn’t believe this boy was talking to him in the first place. Niall knew he was a good looking bloke, but he still hadn't expected to _actually_ catch someone like Zayn’s attention.

“So, what brings you to England, Niall? Or should I say, Amberhalen?”

“A change of scenery, I guess,” He shrugged unsurely. Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t even entirely sure what his purpose was for being in England. “After sixth form I just sort of needed a fresh start you could say. Plus, I’ve always wanted to visit England, so here I am! However, I don’t live here in Amberhalen, I live in Bridgewick.”

“Ah, Little Wicker,” Zayn chuckled and moved to lean forward a little on the bar counter. His laugh held no sort of patronization whatsoever, from what Niall could tell was that Zayn was genuinely interested. “How you liking it over there?”

“It’s alright. I mean there’s not much to Bridgewick, it’s kind of just…there, really. I like to think of it as a nice, cozy city, but the nightlife there is pathetic.”

“Haha! Yeah, Wicker’s never been the life of the party between the three cities.”

“And here I thought it wasn’t so obvious!” Niall exclaimed with a laugh, the wide smile still on his face. So far, Zayn was a pretty nice guy, and despite this being a club, he had yet to hit on Niall with a cheesy line or try to take advantage of him in any way — and this all just made Niall like him even more.

“Hey, do you want to dance?” Zayn stuttered out, pausing nervously in the middle of his sentence before finishing it.

“Umm…” Niall began slowly, taking his bottom lip between his teeth as he let the words roll around in his mind.

Should he dance with him?

Niall really liked Zayn, but he also knew he shouldn’t go anywhere near another boy for the simple fact that he was dragged to this club to forget about one. But, while the last thing he needed right now was to get involved with another boy, he still felt he couldn’t just say no. Zayn noticed the long pause after his question because before Niall could give him an answer, he was interrupted by the other lad.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to. I don’t mind.” Zayn cleared his throat, his gaze meeting with the floor for a moment as he shrugged his shoulders, his hands shoved in the front pockets of his jeans.

Niall instantly felt bad when he saw this, his heart clenching despite not having said or done anything wrong as the other lad tried to hide the disappointment in his voice, and that was when Niall caved. So, he took a deep breath and hoped he wouldn’t regret this, and then opened his mouth to speak.

“Sure.”

Those pretty, pretty hazel eyes that Niall could get lost in met with his cerulean ones, and the look of hopefulness that was etched into Zayn’s handsome face was _so_ painfully obvious that Niall couldn’t help but find it cute. And really, how could he say no to that? Zayn _was_ a nice guy as far as Niall could tell.

“’Sure’?” Zayn echoed hopefully with his brows raised in question, his bottom lip worried between his perfect white teeth nervously, hanging onto Niall’s words as if they would make or break him.

“I’ll dance with you.”

“Yeah?” He asked rhetorically with a wide smile, an almost relieved chuckle escaping his lips.

“Yeah.”

Niall watched as Zayn pulled his hands out of his pockets and then held one out for the blond to take hold of — in which Niall did without hesitation — and did his best to ignore the way his stomach reeled from the touch. Zayn’s grip on his hand wasn’t tight and forceful, it was gentle and light as if it was an invitation for Niall to pull away at any time and return to the bar, but also firm enough that he didn’t lose the Irish lad in the sea of dancing men — it made Niall smile softly for some reason. As he allowed the raven haired boy to lead him to the dance floor, the DJ changed the song to one of Niall’s favourites, and the blond turned to look at Zayn with his face lit up.

“Oh my god, I love this song!” He smiled widely with a laugh. He had lost count of how many times he had smiled and laughed tonight, but he wasn’t worried about it because he loved it and it was something he had missed after barely surviving the last three days.

"Well, let's not let it go to waste!" Zayn followed with his own laugh.

Niall hadn’t taken notice that their hands were still intertwined until Zayn had turned him around and wound his strong arms around Niall’s waist, pulling him closer against his chest in an almost possessive manner. This made the blond smile as he leaned back into Zayn and placed his hands on the lad’s arms as they began to grind to the pulsing beat of the song. Niall had to admit, Zayn was a good dancer, and he was able to keep up with Niall which was a plus.

“Can I be honest, Ni?” Zayn enquired after a minute, his lips hovering over Niall’s ear.

Niall bit his bottom lip when he heard Zayn use the nickname he typically saved for only close friends and lovers, and he would’ve corrected him if it weren’t for the fact how sexy it sounded coming out of his mouth. He couldn’t pinpoint what it was that had him shivering in pleasure and wanting to immediately drop to his knees in submission, but it was almost as sexy as the way Harry said his name. With Harry’s deep voice and drawling accent that sounded like dripping honey was enough to have Niall orgasming instantly, but with Zayn it sounded different somehow, but he couldn’t figure out why — he also couldn’t help but think maybe he should keep this one around to find out.

“Sure.” Niall replied with a light shrug.

“I’ve had my eye on you from the minute you walked in, but I was too nervous to approach you.” Zayn admitted timidly, avoiding Niall’s gaze.

Niall did the same as he chuckled softly and his cheeks flushed. Did Zayn really mean that? Had he really noticed him without him knowing? No matter how badly he wanted to ask if the lad’s words were true, he didn’t dare — the last thing he wanted was to leave Zayn with the impression that he was insecure, because he wasn’t.

“God, I know! S’pathetic innit?” The lad groaned and buried his face into the crook of Niall’s neck.

“No, no, it’s actually really….cute,” Niall admitted with a laugh, a wide smile on his face. “What made you change your mind?”

“Dunno? It was either a boost of courage from the alcohol, or when my mate forced me to order him another White Russian.”

“Speaking of that, won’t he be mad that you’ve yet to bring back his drink?” The blond enquired playfully, leaning over a bit to the side to look at Zayn.

“Don’t care, ‘cause I’ve met this really cute bloke.” Zayn flirted, smiling crookedly at Niall.

“Oh, really now? And who is this cute bloke that you speak of,” Niall shamelessly flirted back. “Is he someone I know?”

“Yeah, a really good friend of yours, I think,” The raven haired boy nodded. “He’s got short blond hair and the prettiest blue eyes I’ve ever seen on a lad. Heard of him?”

“Hmm, he _does_ sound cute,” Niall nodded slowly, continuing to play along. “And luckily for you, I _have_ heard of him! Good lad he is, but should I be jealous?”

“Only if you want to?” Zayn’s hand snaked up between them to cup Niall’s jaw, running his thumb across the blond’s bottom lip gently, pulling it down slightly before brushing back up.

“Then, I think I am.” Niall whispered back and moved in closer.

“Don’t be.”

Niall wished he could say he wasn’t the type person to kiss people he just met, but for some reason he felt such a connection to Zayn that he hadn’t felt in anyone else other than Harry — and despite how wrong that turned out to be, he really couldn’t help himself. Maybe the alcohol was playing games with his mind, or maybe Niall legitimately felt something, but all he knew was that he did.  So, throwing caution to the wind, Niall leaned forward a little to close the tiny bit of space between them to connect his lips with Zayn’s, but before they could touch, they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Niall!”

Pulled away from his trance, the blond turned around to face the person who had called him and saw it was non-other than Liam and Louis — Louis who was practically trying to snog Liam — his hands roaming the lad’s body as if he couldn’t get enough, and that when it hit him, Louis only got that way when he was sloshed. Up until now, Niall had completely forgotten about those two, and he hoped come the morning after Louis wouldn’t remember that he had owed him a dance. Before Liam said anything though, Niall had taken notice to the way he was harshly glaring at Zayn as if he was a pile of shit he had accidently stepped in — Liam had always been protective of Niall, and ever since Harry his guard had gone up even more — and if looks could kill the other lad would be dead right now.

“Niall, I’m going to take Louis home,” Liam finally spoke when he turned to look at the blond.

“Why?”

“’Cause’ he’s proper pissed. Probably drunk up the entire bloody bar for all I know.”

“No, I’m not! So I drunk a couple more martini’s than expected, but that doesn’t mean _anything_.” Louis slurred, a pout on his face as he hung off of Liam’s body.

“Yes, you _are_ , and we’re going home before you vomit all over yourself, or end up in hospital due to alcohol poisoning.”

“We’re going home? Does that mean you’re going to fuck me when we get there,” Louis questioned hopefully, his hands travelling down to palm Liam’s groin. “God, ‘cause I _really_ want you to fuck me.”

“Louis, stop it!” Liam hissed, but gently shoved the feather haired boy’s hands away from his body.

“I’ll come with.” Niall offered, doing his best not to look over at Zayn and see his reaction. No matter how much he wanted to stay behind and dance the night away with the other lad, he knew how Louis got when he was off it and he wasn’t going to leave Liam to deal with him — not completely at least.

“Okay, alright then. I’ll meet you out front.” Liam didn’t hesitate to reply, throwing Zayn another dirty look before dragging Louis through the crowd.

Niall pulled away from Zayn’s hold on him and turned to the look at him, an apologetic expression on his face.

“I’m real sorry I have to do this, but I can’t leave him on his own.” He explained, hoping that Zayn would understand and wouldn’t be bothered by his early departure.

“No, it’s cool, I don’t mind. Go on and help your mates,” Zayn shrugged with a smile, shoving his hands in his front pockets again, something Niall found to be incredibly sexy for reasons unknown. “I’ll catch up with you later.”

“I’m really sorry again, and if it means anything, I had a great time with you.” Niall added sincerely. He really did have a good time with Zayn, and to top it off, he had been a complete gentleman and not once tried to touch Niall inappropriately like many men who had taken interest in him before — including Harry.

“I had a great time with you too, but if you don’t mind, could I have your number?”

A wide smile instantly appeared on Niall’s face and he nodded his head, holding his hand out for Zayn’s mobile. After they exchanged numbers with each other, Niall moved in closer and kissed Zayn on the cheek.

“I’ll call you.” He promised, that wide smile still on his face with no signs of falling.

“Likewise. Get home safe, Blue Eyes.” Zayn gave him a nod and held up a hand to bid Niall goodbye.

Niall then turned around and pushed himself through the sea of people again, and when he finally reached Liam and Louis — who were sucking each other’s faces off — they hailed a cab back to Bridgewick. Louis and Liam were the first to be dropped off, Niall telling him to call him tomorrow if he needs anything, and then they said their goodbyes. A half an hour later the cabbie reached Niall’s apartment complex and he paid the man— forty pounds too expensive to be exact— and exited the cab. When he reached his door on the seventh floor, Niall opened it and began to take off his clothes, not caring where the hell they landed — fuck washing up, he was going straight to bed. He turned off all the lights and threw himself on the bed, placing his mobile on the bedside table, but before he could close his eyes and drift off, his mobile chimed — it was a text message from Zayn.

_I know it’s a little too early, but I really had a great time with you tonight. Hope to hear from you soon. Sweet dreams, Blue Eyes. – Z_

And Niall couldn’t remember the last time he giggled and blushed like a school boy with a crush, but for the first time in a long time, Niall had fallen asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know about you guys, but I think Niall’s developing a little crush on Zayn. What do you think? As for the nickname ‘Blue Eyes’, it was totally because Niall has blue eye, obviously, and I thought it would be cute if Zayn called him that. Soh! I hope you enjoyed the little ‘Fuck Harry Night’ the boys had and the amount of Lilo and Ziall in this chapter. 
> 
> Stay tuned for more, my darlings!


End file.
